Observe and Learn
by greygoose70
Summary: "What can I do?" Castle asked following in behind the two detectives. "You can watch," Beckett replied snobbishly. AU: This is not the type of story I usually write, but I just watched the episode 'Den of Thieves' and wondered what if Beckett heard Castle's remark and didn't like it. So I wrote this, yes I know the title sucks.


Title: Observe and Learn

Author: greygoose70

Day1

Detective Tom Demming, tall, rather handsome, best robbery detective in the 54th precinct according to Esposito at least. He has been assigned to assist Beckett's team with their current case because their victim was a former thief who may or may not have been involved in a recent bank heist.

Its not that Castle didn't like him, but ever since he showed up Detective Beckett has been acting like a love struck high school girl, making goo-goo eyes, flirting with him and right in front of his eyes no less. What does that have to say about him? He thought they were getting closer, thought his and hers flirting and banter met something. But then her reply to him after she said yes to sitting in on his interview with Fred Cana.

"What can I do?" he asked as he fell in behind the two detectives on their way to the interrogation room.

"You can watch, Castle," she had replied snobbishly.

Castle stopped dead in his tracks. Watch. Watch she had said. Two years he has followed her, he doesn't 'watch', he observes and learns. For two years he has helped her solve cases, brought her coffee, even saved her life a few times. The more he thinks about it he angrier he got til he ended up blurting, "two weeks ago, I saved your life, twice.

Hearing him Beckett stopped and turned around "What did you say?"

"I think you heard me detective."

"What does that mean," irritation evident in her voice.

"It means I don't 'watch' Beckett. For two years we have been partners but the minute tall, dark and handsome over there shows up (gesturing towards Demming) you start acting like a love sick high school girl."

Beckett gets defensive now, yelling, "partners, we were never partners Castle and if I needed one they wouldn't be anything like you. You are just what I always thought you were an egotistical, self-centered, jackass. You have done nothing but interfere in my professional and personal life and I'm tired of it!"

She immediately saw his eyes go stone cold gray, but his voice was calm as he spoke "You're right detective, we were never partners and we never will be. Sorry for forcing myself into your life. Good-bye Detective Beckett." He then walked to the chair by her desk, grabbed his coat, said good-bye to Ryan and Esposito and walked out, taking the stairs, not wanting to wait on the elevator.

Beckett stood there watching, pondering what had she just done, she had just insulted, degraded, and demeaned the man who has done so much for her, who _has_ saved her life, who let her stay at his loft while she searched for a new apartment, who put up 100k to help find her mothers killer, who never asked or expected anything in return. Damn it. He does mean something to her, he is a friend, _no he's her best friend,_ he is her confidant and yes - her partner. At least he _was_ all of these things. She had to fix this, had to get him back. But first she had a case to solve.

Somehow though she was able to block the confrontation with Castle long enough to make headway on the case but it was getting late and she needed to get some rest. Demming had even approached her, asked her out to dinner, she told him - no thank you.

Day 2

The Castle Loft

Richard Castle woke that morning following a good nights sleep. After leaving the precinct he came home and pounded out three chapters to his latest 'Nikki Heat' book. At this rate he would have it finished in a week, just not here in the city. He told Alexis and his mother last night at dinner he would be heading to the Hamptons the next day wanting them to join him, that's when he found out that Alexis signed up for summer classes, wouldn't be up til the first week of August and that his mother was doing summer stock, will be gone until fall. Looks like he will be going up alone.

Getting out of bed he stretched his aching muscles,, took a relaxing shower, dressed, packed a bag then headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. When he was done eating he cleaned his dishes, left a note for Alexis saying he'd call her later, retrieved his luggage and headed down to the parking garage where he loaded the Range Rover and made way for the open road away from the city.

The Precinct

Beckett sat at her desk completing the paperwork from their latest case, they had caught Paul Finch's killer, put Fred Cana, his boss Victor Racene and a dirty cop behind bars for various crimes. Additionally they were able to vindicate Esposito's old partner, Ike Thorton, of any wrongdoing. She was only half way through the paperwork when Demming approached, again asking her out, again she told him - no thanks.

She was just finishing up as she saw Captain Montgomery leaving for the day. Yelling out, she caught his attention and he stopped. "Yes Becket" he said.

"Sir, may I have tomorrow off? I need to take care of a personal matter."

"Does this personal matter have anything to do with Castle?"

"Yes sir" she replied meekly lowering her head in shame. Evidently he had heard her tiraid at Castle also.

"Then yes Kate you can have the day off. Bring him back."

"I will sir, you can count on it" confidence back in her voice.

"Good. You done there?" He then asked her.

"Yes sir," she responded.

"Then shut it down and let's get outta here."

Beckett went back to her desk, gathered up the case file, put it in her 'out' box, shut down her computer, walked back to where Montgomery was holding the elevator door and they left.

Day 3

Beckett's Apartment

Beckett hopped out of bed, scurried to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee then off to the bathroom for a shower. Shower taken she slipped on her silk robe that clung to her wet body like a second skin, the cold air from the AC causing her nipples to harden and poke out through the material. She reached in through the opening of her robe, began tweaking one of the nubs, making her groan, _god I need a man_, she thought, _no - I need Castle._ She reached down between her legs, feeling herself, discovering she was already wet with sex, "this ain't good" she said out loud. Traipsing back to her bedroom she removed the robe, laid down on the bed and pleasured herself, all while wishing it was Castle buried in her.

After a quick second shower, toweling herself of this time, she got dressed, made it to the kitchen for her coffee and breakfast (a slice of toast smothered with Truella), fixed a to-go cup, grabbed her phone, keys and left for Castles loft.

Castle's Loft

Beckett raised her fist gently knocking on the door to Castle's loft apartment. When the door opened she was greeted by Castle's red headed blue eyed daughter, Alexis.

"Detective Beckett, this a pleasant surprise, please come in," she said in greeting.

Stepping in she responded, "Alexis, I asked you to call me Kate, remember."

"Yeah, sorry. What brings you here, Kate?"

"Is your dad home? I need to talk to him."

"No he isn't, is it important?"

"Kind of, I got a little short with him a couple days ago, may have hurt his feelings and I want to apologize."

"That must be why he came home early that day, locked himself in his study, didn't come out till dinner," a jubilant Martha Rodgers called out as she descended the stairs.

"Hi Martha," Kate said just as she was enveloped in a hug by the older woman.

"Katherine my dear, you do need to stop by more often. We so enjoy seeing you."

"I enjoy seeing all of you also. But do you know when Rick will be home?"

"I would guess right after Labor Day," Martha answered.

"Labor Day," Kate screeched. "Where'd he go?"

"To our house in the Hamptons," Alexis replied.

"Oh god, I can't wait that long. I said some pretty awful things. I need to do this..."

"Alexis dear, write down the address and give it to Katherine."

"Sure Grams," Alexis replied.

As Alexis went to get the address Martha whispered to Kate, "Katherine, I know that my son has feelings for you, how deep I don't know, and I"m pretty sure you have feelings for him also, but be careful he's had his heart broken three times already, he doesn't need it broke again."

Just a Martha finished Alexis got back, handing Kate a slip of paper, "good luck," she told her then giving her a hug.

"Thank you," Kate said. "For everything," she then turned and left.

The Hamptons house

Beckett pulled into the circular drive at the Castle's Hamptons home, parking her cruiser behind Castle's Range Rover. Getting out she took a moment to look over the expanse in front of her. _This wasn't a house, it was a friggen mansion. _Taking the steps leading to the front door she halted and rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door swung open and there stood Richard Castle dressed in a blue t-shirt and tan cargo shorts.

Richard Castle rose from his desk upon hearing the chime of the doorbell. Getting to the door and opening it he saw the last person on earth he expected to see, Detective Kate Beckett, his demeanor immediately went from surprise to anger, "what are you doing here detective?" Venom in his tone.

Beckett wasn't all that surprised by his anger, she expected it, "I - I came to talk...no, I came to apologize and talk Castle, explain myself, that is if you'll listen."

"Come on in then detective, I'm pretty sure you don't want to have this talk out here."

Beckett noticed right away that he had toned down his rhetoric, there was still some anger in his voice but it wasn't as harsh and he still just called her detective not Beckett and certainly not Kate.

They went into the main living area Beckett taking in the decor, it was homey not elaborate. Castle sat down on the sofa, Beckett taking one of the arm chairs across from him. He was watching her, not saying a word waiting on her to begin.

"I'm sorry," she started. "I know I will probably say that a bunch times before I'm done but I want you to know that each time I say it, I mean it. I'm sorry for saying we were never partners when you _are_ the best partner I've ever had even though you don't carry a badge. Okay, when you first came on the scene you were kind of a 'jackass' (that got a snicker from him) but you changed Castle but more important you've changed me. I'm not the closed off, hard ass detective I used to be. Sure I still put everything I have into the case but you're always there to keep me from going off the deep end, keep me sane and for that I can't thank you enough. How do I thank the man for saving my life more times than i can count, who has done more for me, yet never asking for anything in return. How do I apologize for every snide remark I've said to him. I'm sorry Castle, so-so sorry."

"Beckett..."

"Please let finish Castle." Beckett he called her Beckett this time, not detective and his voice was soft, no anger in it. Maybe she was getting through to him, she sure hoped so and just maybe he would be calling her 'Kate' by the time she was finished.

"I'm sorry Rick." That definitely got a rise out of him, using his given name. "You were right I was flirting with Demming, but you need to know that I was scared, scared of the feelings I was having, the feelings I still have for you. I don't know maybe I was trying to make you jealous, see how deep the feelings I thought you had for me went. I've never been good at relationships, I'm afraid that if we got into one and it didn't work, if I lost you..."

By now she was starting to cry, tears streaming down her face, sobbing so loud she almost didn't hear him call her name.

"Kate. Kate, come here."

Kate raised her head at the sound of her name, Kate. He called her Kate and it sounded so beautiful as he said it. And there he was holding his arms out to her, calling her to him, so she went to him, let him encompass her in his arms and she felt safe.

They sat quietly there for a while, Kate,s head on Castle's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Lifting her head she broke the silence, "Rick, I'm..."

"No more, Kate. You're completely forgiven."

"I was going to say I'm hungry, Rick." jeez, how she like calling him that now.

"Well then let's go to the kitchen and see what we have to remedy that situation," he replied getting up pulling her with him.

Once everything was prepared they took their plates to the table and began to enjoy their meal. Suddenly Rick spoke up, "I'm sorry, what would you like to drink, wine or water?"

"Water." she answered, "have to work tomorrow so I need to drive back this afternoon."

"Oh," he replied dejectedly, "I was hoping you could stay the night."

"Rick," Kate said, reaching over covering his hand with hers. "I don't..."

"In one of the guest rooms, Kate." he quickly interrupted. Just then he heard his cell phone ringing. "Let me go answer that, it's probably Alexis."

"Sure, go ahead. Tell her I said hello."

"Will do," he answered.

A couple minutes later Rick returned, cell phone in hand reaching over to give it to her. "Hey Alexis," she said.

"No, not Alexis," the voice on the other end said.

"Captain Montgomery!" Kate screeched laying the phone on the table, putting it on speaker.

"I understand you've made some headway concerning your personal matter," Montgomery said.

"Yes sir, I have," Kate answered.

"Well from what I hear the situation hasn't been completely resolved. I think you need some addition time to finish, so I don't want to see your face back at the precinct again till Monday. Understand?"

"Completely Sir."

"Good, see you Monday Beckett." She then heard the line go silent.

"Well that's settled, you can stay," Rick boasted a big smile blooming on his face.

"Rick I don't have any additional clothes with me."

"No problem Kate. We can go shopping after lunch. You won't need much, a couple of bikinis, another t-shirt or two, a dress, shoes, whatever else you think you'll need," he rattle off.

"A dress and shoes, Rick," She said giving him an eye roll. "Are you taking me on a date?"

"Of course, it's the only way to start a relationship."

"So we're going to give _us_ a shot," she responded getting up, coming to stand next to him, reaching up putting her hands on his shoulders. "So, are you going to kiss me goodnight after this date?"

"Of course."

"What if I want you to kiss me now, Rick."

"Kate...", he never got to finish as she's suddenly pulling him down to her level, her lips meeting his. His lips are soft against hers, his tongue swiping over her bottom lip asking for entrance so she opens for him, when their tongues meet she moans. Oh how she wants him as she then recalls how she screamed out his name during her orgasm that morning.

The need for air becomes apparent all too soon and they separate, gasping. Rick leans in, places his forehead against hers, "wow, he claims between gasps.

"Yeah, wow," Kate claims in return between her own gasps.

They stood there letting their breathing return to normal, Rick speaks first, "Let's finish lunch then we're going shopping and tonight we're going on that date."

Later after returning from their shopping trip (of course the Hamptons would have a Macy's) Rick showed her her room. They deposited the shopping bags on the bed, he told her she had time to rest before their 'date' then left closing the door on his way out.

Kate marveled at the luxury of the room, the soft colours, the french doors that lead out to the patio, the huge bed, she probably could get lost in. The room had its own en-suite with a walk-in shower, a large soaker tub, she was sure to make use of, maybe even along with Rick.

Returning to the bedroom, if you could really call it that, she began unloading the shopping bags. She actually went a little overboard, put a major dent in her credit card but she felt it would be worth it if what she bought got the rise out of Rick that she hoped it would.

She laid out the summer dress she picked out and the pair of white 'Jack Rogers' medium wedge shoes. She put the the remaining items in the dresser except for the toiletries which she put in the bathroom. She checked the time. Seeing that she had time for a short nap, since they wouldn't be leaving for dinner till seven, she set the alarm on her phone for six, laid down and instantly fell asleep.

After showing Kate her room Rick went down to his office and was able to knock out another chapter in his latest 'Nikki Heat' book. Having Kate here was all the inspiration he needed to get his creative juices flowing. Checking the time he saw it was time to start getting ready for their 'date'. Saving his work he closed his laptop, ventured upstairs to his room to shower and get dressed.

At 6:55 PM Kate heard the gentle knock on her door, "come on in Rick, I'm decent." She was just slipping into her shoes as he entered, her back towards him. As she turned around she heard the deep intake of his breath as he tried to speak. " K-K Kate," he stammered, y-you look amazing, stunning, absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you, Rick," she shyly replied, then gathering up her light weight sweater (another one of her purchases) she walked over to him, hooked his arm with hers saying, "let's go."

"Where we going," she asked after they had been travelling for a few minutes.

"Momma's," He answered.

"Momma's," she snickered , "and what exactly is Momma's?"

"It's actually a converted house, sits back a ways from the water but what Momma Lazaria can do with seafood is heavenly. You're gonna love it."

Later after their 'heavenly' dinner (which Kate agreed was the best seafood she ever had) they removed their shoes and took a walk on the beach avoiding the still cold surf. The temperature had dropped and Kate shivered, even though she had already donned her sweater. "Cold?" Rick asked.

"A little," she replied.

"Want to head back?"

"No, not yet."

"Here then," he said as he removed his jacket, then wrapped it around her. He then wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her in next to him.

"Hmm, thanks, Rick," she whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

They walked a bit further before turning inland, circling their way back to the Range Rover where Rick helped her in, then getting in himself he started the vehicle and turned on the heat.

Kate was relatively quiet on the ride back to the house, she wasn't tired or sleepy, just relaxed. It has been a wonderful first date, the best she can ever remember having. Rick is a fabulous partner, he's funny, knowledgeable in so many subjects, so much so that they never have something to talk about and he knows how to listen, is very attentive, respects her point-of-view even if he doesn't always agree with it. That's when he will usually come out with a ridiculous axiom that has absolutely nothing to do with whatever they were talking about and she will end up laughing hysterically.

When they pulled into the driveway Rick exited the vehicle first, then came around and helped her out. He took her hand as they went up the steps, held the door for her as she entered the house, removed his jacket from her shoulders laying it on the back of a chair. He took her hand again, lacing their fingers, leading her up the stairs to her room. As they stood on the threshold of her doorway he released her hand, cupped the back of her head and drew her in for a kiss.

Kate had been waiting for this moment all evening so when she felt Rick's lips meet hers she reacted in kind and began kissing him back. The kiss started slow, passionate, but soon took on a life of its own and then tongues battles, hands roamed everywhere, in hair, on shoulders, around waists, on hips. How long it lasted they didn't know, or care. But that pesky need for oxygen wanted them to separate, so they did, reluctantly. Leaning into each other, forehead against forehead they gasped for that essential element required to sustain life - Air.

When their breathing returned to normal Rick gave her a chaste kiss whispering, "best first date ever," causing Kate to giggle. Giving her another kiss he said, "good night, Kate," then turned heading for his own room. He heard her say 'good night Rick' just as he reached his doorway.

Kate tossed and turned in the huge, sinfully comfortable bed but she couldn't get to sleep. Truth be known she didn't want to sleep, she wanted Rick. Turning so she could see the digital clock on the bedside table the bright red numbers telling her it was 2:15 AM. Getting out of bed she stripped herself of her sleep shirt and white panties. Digging in the dresser she pulled out the lace trimmed, v-neck camisole and lacy bikini style panties (another Macy's purchase) and put them on.

Kate exited her room, tip-toed to Rick's bedroom door. She considered knocking then thought better of it and quietly turned the handle and entered stealthily closing it behind her. She took a moment letting her vision adjust to the darkness. He was laying on his side, his back toward her so she moved up behind him and studied him. He was covered up to his waist with only a sheet, his breathing appeared normal so lifting the sheet she crawled in, spooning him, placing her arm around his midsection. "Kate," he sleep mumbled. "I'm here," she whispered back. "I love you Kate," he mumbled this time. And there it was, the depth of his feelings for her, she was fairly sure she felt the same for him but also knew she wasn't ready to say it back, saying instead, "I know, Rick. I know."

Kate lowered her arm from his waist, going under the sheet, wit h her hand she searched for it, that which she had been craving, and she found it. _Ooh, that must be some dream he's having, he's already hard and 'oh my god', he's big. I need to wake him._ She removed her hand. placed it on his shoulder, began shaking him and shouting, "Rick, wake up! Wake up, Rick! Come on Rick, wake up."

Rick jolted straight up into a sitting position, began rubbing his sleep laden eyes with the heel of his hands and shouting, "What, what's going on. Is the house on fire? Kate, Kate. Gotta save Kate!" All the while his head rapidly moving left and right.

Just as he was about to leap from the bed Kate grabbed his arm, "it's okay Rick, I'm right here."

Turning, seeing her, he grabbed her, "Kate, we need to get out. The house..."

"The house is fine, Rick. You're fine, I'm fine. I woke you."

"You did," a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes I did, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Our date."

"What about it? Didn't you enjoy yourself? Look I'm sorry..."

"No, no, no. I loved it. Best date I ever had, but..."

"But what, Kate."

"It wasn't our first date, it was..."

"It wasn't, what are you trying to say, Kate?"

"Just this." She then rose up throwing her leg over his, straddling him, grabbing his face and kissed him, hard.

For as shocked as he was when she threw herself on him and started kissing him, his reaction time was less than a nanosecond before he began returning her affection, kissing her with a desire he could no longer keep in check.

When she finally pulled away and was able to speak, she said, "I want you, Rick and I'm pretty sure you want me. So whether tonight was out first date or our tenth I want you to know that I'm 'all in' in this relationship." Leaning back in, giving him a chaste kiss to the lips she then whispered in his ear, "Make love to me, Rick."

And so he did.

THE END


End file.
